Short polymers of nucleic acids termed oligonucleotides have the capability to silence protein production by either modifying or degrading the messenger ribonucleic acid (mRNA) template rendering it untranslatable. These oligonucleotides have potential therapeutic applications if they are targeted to deleterious endogenous genes, or even exogenous bacterial or viral genes. In order to be effective, the oligonucleotides need to be delivered into the cytoplasm (ribozymes and deoxyribozymes) or into the nucleus (short-interfering ribonucleic acid (siRNA) and micro-interfering ribonucleic acid (miRNA)). A method of delivery using electromotive force to drive the highly charged oligonucleotides from an external delivery solution into the cornea is referred to as iontophoresis. Iontophoresis has been used to deliver small ionic drugs into the cornea. Because nucleic acids are significantly larger than small ionic drugs, high doses of electricity can be needed to effect delivery. Although the process of iontophoresis dates back to the early 1900's, the process has not been understood well enough for efficacious macromolecular drug delivery without significant tissue damage.